I Love the Way You Lie
by MoMyoZa
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, bekerja part time disebuah toko dipinggir kota karena jatuh cinta kepada sang owner -Uchiha-san- yang berwajah cantik dan baik hati. Naruto memiliki sebuah rahasia kecil dan tak mau jika Uchiha-san yang baik hati itu sampai mengetahuinya. Rahasia apakah PLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Uaaa! Jangan! Aku mohon hentikan!", suara teriakan ketakutan terdengar dari sebuah lorong pertokoan yang gelap dan sepi.

Seorang murid laki-laki terlihat tersungkur ketanah yang becek dengan raut ketakutan sambil menjerit memohon ampunan. Seragamnya terlihat kotor dan koyak. Tubuhnya penuh lebam dan luka berdarah.

Sementara beberapa orang murid laki-laki berseragam berbeda nampak menyeringai kejam dengan kayu pemukul di masing-masing tangannya. Perangai mereka begitu kejam layaknya yakuza

"Bangun, brengsek! Mana ketua mu! Teriaklah biar si kepala kuning brengsek itu mendengarmu! Kami akan meremukkan kepalanya dengan kayu ini", teriak salah seorang diantaranya yang bertubuh paling gempal .

"Ya! Kami akan mengalahkan ketua brengsek mu itu dan segera mengambil wilayah ini untuk kami. Asal tahu saja kami tak percaya adanya rumor si Rubah Iblis dari SMA Konoha", sahut pemuda lainnya disertai tawa meremehkan.

Empat orang pemuda yang membawa kayu tersebut tertawa bersama-sama, saling mengolok dan meremehkan sesorang yang mereka sebut sebagai si kepala kuning. Sambil tangan maupun kaki mereka memukul dan menendang tubuh si pemuda yang sudah tersungkur tak berdaya.

Seorang yang berambut putih mendekat, ia menjambak rambut si pemuda lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, "dengar..., kami menantang si rubah iblis itu untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya! Katakan itu padanya, pecundang!", dan setelah membisikkan kata tersebut mereka pun pergi.

oOoOo

.

.

.

 **Love the way you Lie**

 **Disc : MK Sensei of course**

 **Pair: Naruto U, Sasuke U**

 **Rate: M for save**

 **Warn: typo(s) everywhere, alur dan cerita gaje suka-suka ane, BL, Yaoi, etc.**

oOoOoOo

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran baru saja berbunyi nyaring. Semua murid yang berada didalam kelas satu persatu mulai meninggalkan bangku miliknya .

"Hei, Naruto! Kau sudah dengar berita terbaru tidak?!", seorang pemuda bertato unik berteriak masuk kedalam sebuah kelas dengan tampang panik. Ia berlari menuju sebuah bangku di dekat jendela yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang pemuda yang dipanggilnya Naruto.

"Ada apa sih, Kiba? Kau berisik sekali ne...",

Kiba -pemuda bertato unik- tersebut menghempaskan pantatnya begitu saja pada bangku disamping Naruto. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal sebentar, kemudian berucap, "apa kau tak mendengar jika seorang murid kelas 1 menjadi korban pemukulan? Lukanya cukup parah dan kudengar pelakunya adalah murid-murid SMA Ume! Sial, mereka sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja ne! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, Naruto",

Pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut memutar kedua iris shapire nya malas, sama sekali terlihat tak berminat pada apa yang Kiba katakan padanya barusan.

Merasa diacuhkan, Kiba berteriak kesal sambil menggerbrak meja,"Hei, Naruto! Kau dengar tidak?! Jangan diam saja ne!",

"Kau berisik sekali sih _puppy_! Tenanglah sedikit!", seorang pemuda berambut panjang diikat keatas berucap malas, sesekali ia menguap lebar dengan setitik air mata disudut netranya.

"Kau juga sama saja, Shikamaru! Kita harus bertindak, mana bisa kita diam saja ketika siswa sekolah kita dibully siswa sekolah lain?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan ne", ucap Kiba berapi-api.

Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas itu cuma menguap panjang kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pemuda blonde disampingnya yang sedari tadi masih saja betah tak mau buka suara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sepertinya ini perbuatan Suigetsu, ia masih juga tak mau kalah rupanya. Medokusai", desis Shikamaru.

Baik dirinya maupun Kiba keduanya nampak menunggu jawaban dari sang blonde mengenai masalah tersebut. Naruto lagi-lagi cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia memakai tas ranselnya di pundak kemudian berdiri meninggalkan kedua kawannya yang masih setia menunggu.

Tetapi kemudian menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas, ia melirik kebelakang kemudian berucap, "jangan lakukan apapun, Suegetsu orang yang merepotkan. Jangan ada yang melakukan perlawanan apapun",

"Ta.. Tapi! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Korbannya selalu bertambah setiap harinya. Kau harus bertindak, Naruto!",

"Aku tahu", Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, raut wajahnya seakan berpikir keras. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas berat. "Akan ku pikiran itu, aku janji. Tapi sekarang ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kukerjakan. Jaa, kita bertemu lagi besok, Kiba.. Shika", dan setelah berucap seperti itu Naruto pun pergi.

 **++oooo++**

Siang ini cuaca cukup terik ditengah musim semi akhir. Setelah keluar dari gedung sekolah, Naruto segera berlari menuju stasiun bawah tanah kemudian menaiki kereta menuju kesuatu tempat rahasia yang sudah 3bulan belakangan ini ia singgahi setiap pulang sekolah.

Setelah berjalan beberapa blok sehabis turun dari kereta, sampailah ia didepan sebuah toko bunga kecil tempatnya bekerja part time 3bulan terakhir.

Part time?

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Naruto kekurangan uang, jelas Kushina sang ibu akan marah besar dan membantai habis-habisan sang putra semata wayangnya dengan bengis karena alasan itu. Pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan uang jajan yang lebih kepadanya.

Lalu apa yang menjadi alasan Naruto sampai mengambil kerja part time di toko bunga kecil seperti ini...?

Jawabannya hanya satu. Yaitu karena sang pemilik yang berwajah cantik dan baik hati itu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikaguminya itu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bunga dari balik kaca etalase.

Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki toko dengan cengiran 5jari andalannya.

"Selamat siang Uchiha-san, aku sudah sampai ne", serunya antusias.

Sebuah pot plastik berukuran kecil melayang tepat di kepalanya menimbulkan bunyi BRAKK keras dan kemudian Naruto cuma bisa terhuyung lemas.

"Kau lagi rupanya", suara baritone rendah terdengar kesal diujung sana.

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven sebagai sang pelaku utama tindak melemparan itu terlihat begitu jengkel dan lelah.

"Jika kau tak ada kesibukan, lebih baik pergi belajar sana, dasar bocah nakal", serunya kesal.

Naruto mengaduh pelan, ia mengusap dahinya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah dengan punggung tangannya. Sama sekali tak terlihat kesakitan apalagi marah.

Naruto lalu mem-pout kan bibirnya lucu ,"itu sakit sekali Uchiha-san. Kau tahu kan aku sangat tertarik pada bunga", rajuknya mengiba.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha-san itu cuma bisa memutar iris hitam kelamnya dengan malas. Ia mengambil setangkai bunga berwarna berwarna ungu kemudian meletakannya diatas meja.

"Baiklah jika demikian. Coba katakan padaku Apa nama bunga ini? Jika kau bisa menjawabnya aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun sesukamu",

Naruto sweet drop dibuatnya. Ia menelan ludah berat dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

Tentu Naruto sama sekali tak tahu apa nama bunga itu. Bahkan sejujurnya ia sama sekali tak peduli pada bunga-bunga bodoh tersebut. Apa namanya, apa artinya, dimana asalnya, itu semua bukan hal yang ia sukai untuk dipikirkan.

Seakan mengerti ekspresi kalut dari sang blonde, pemuda raven itu cuma bisa menghela nafas lelah. "Sudahlah! Pergi bermain sana, apa yang kau cari disini! Toko ku ini bukan taman bermain untuk mu, bocah",

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia mengambil duduk tepat didepan sang raven dengan wajah berbinar. Naruto memetik setangkai mawar merah yang berserakan diatas meja kemudian menyelipkannya diantara helaian rambut ditelinga pemuda pucat tersebut .

"Aku memang tak tahu nama bunga itu, yang aku hapal hanyalah nama bunga ini .mawar. Karena dia sama cantiknya dengan mu, Uchiha-san", ujar nya jujur

Pemuda raven itu terdiam sejenak, ia lalu melepas pucuk mawar itu dari tempatnya tadi. Tangannya masih sibuk mengumpulkan tangkai-tangkai bunga diatas meja kedalam keranjang, sama sekali terlihat tak peduli dengan pernyataan tak langsung dari sang blonde.

Ia sedikit membenahi bajunya yang kusut lalu berdiri .

"Aku bukanlah wanita dobe. Apa yang kau harapkan dari lelaki yang umurnya lebih tua 7tahun darimu? Kau itu hanyalah bocah yang sedang dalam masa pubertas!", ucapnya panjang lebar. Kemudian dari dalam saku apronnya ia mengelurkan sebuah plester dan melemparkannya keatas meja.

"Pakai itu untuk menutupi lukamu aku tak mau dibilang melakukan kekerasan pada anak dibawah umur. Lakukanlah sesukamu, aku tak peduli tapi jangan kotori tokoku",

Senyuman lebar merekah dari wajah tan Naruto, ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh kurus sang owner sambil memekik girang.

Ya, Naruto selalu tahu jika pemuda cantik itu selalu baik hati meski — Err — sedikit tsundere mungkin.

"Arigataou uchiha-san. Aku mencintaimu ne",

Naruto berteriak histeris sambil melepaskan kiss bye yang membabi buta ke udara.

Sementara pemuda raven itu tak peduli dan terus berjalan kedalam toko. Dan begitu ia berada didalam ruangannya, sang Uchiha muda itu hanya bisa terduduk lemas dengan wajar memerah dan dada berdebar kencang tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

 **~OoOoOoOoO~**

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berumur 22 tahun pemilik toko bunga disudut kota itu terlihat tengah bersiap menutup tokonya.

Beberapa lampu diruangan sudah dimatikan dan ia masih sedikit sibuk berbenah di counter. Suasana terasa jauh lebih sepi. Jam dinding menunjuk pukul 9 malam, jelas pemuda berisik bernama Namikaze Naruto itu sudah pulang sejam yang lalu. Biasanya dia lah satu-satunya objek yang membuat suasana didalam situ menjadi lebih hidup dan berisik tentunya.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi didepan mesin kasir. Hari ini kiriman pupuk yang tiba cukup banyak. Beruntung ada Naruto yang bisa membantunya. Sedikit banyak Sasuke harus mengakui keberadaan pemuda blonde itu meski ia sendiri lah yang selalu meneriakkan tidak membutuhkan tambahan pekerja lagi ditokonya.

Sasuke tak mengingat begitu jelas bagaimana awal cerita Naruto bisa berada ditokonya seperti sekarang. Ia tak mengenal dengan jelas siapa Naruto. Sasuke hanya tahu jika dia adalah pelajar SMU berkelebihan hormon yang suka berkeliran didalam tokonya setiap jam pulang sekolah . Bahkan Naruto sendirilah yang memplokamirkan dirinya sendiri sebagai pegawai part time di tokonya itu. Sasuke jelas sudah mengusir bocah berisik itu ratusan kali, bahkan mengasarinya dengan berbagai cara. Tapi Naruto begitu keras kepala dan _keukeh_ dengan pendiriannya itu.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat terbantu dengan adanya pemuda blonde itu didalam tokonya.

Setidaknya Ia memiliki seseorang disampingnya yang siap membantu disaat tokonya sedang ramai dan meski tak mau berterus terang mengakuinya... Tetapi jujur saja berkat kecakapan dan — **'EHEMM'** **—** ketampanan Naruto banyak pelanggan yang berdatangan silih berganti ke tokonya. Itu suatu kemajuan memang, tapi bagi Sasuke itu bukanlah prioritas.

.

.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup berbenah, Sasuke segera mengambil mantel miliknya kemudian berjalan keluar toko dan menguncinya, saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tepat didepannya.

Seorang pemuda berkuncir melongok dari dalam jendela mobil. Wajahnya begitu tampan dan berkharisma dengan 2 tanda lahir unik diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai, suke? Mau makan malam dulu sebelum pulang!?", tanya pemuda tersebut ramah.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, ia membuka pintu depan kemudian mengambil duduk disamping pemuda tadi.

"Kapan kau kembali? Kukira akan lama kali ini?", Sasuke bertanya acuh.

Pemuda tersebut hanya tertawa pelan kemudian melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan yang ramai.

"Kau masih saja kejam pada aniki mu ini, suke. Apa kau tak merindukanku jika nii-san mu ini terus-terusan berada di luar negeri? Apa kau tak kesepian tinggal di mansion sendirian?!", rajuknya bernada sedih.

"Tidak sama sekali. Lagipula aku memang sudah tinggal sendirian sejak SMA. Apa kau lupa?!", Sasuke menggeleng mantap, ia mengedikan bahu dan membuang muka tak ingin menatap kakak laki-laki tertuanya yang berakting sangat konyol itu.

"Souka.. Ototou kecil ku kini sudah dewasa rupanya", Itachi berucap lirih, kemudian seringai jahil terselip dibibirnya sesaat. "Ya, kau tak akan merindukan anikimu ini lagi, aku bisa mengerti. Toh bukankah sekarang sudah ada yang selalu menemani mu di toko setiap harinya, benar kan Sa-Su-Ke?!",

"Itu tidak benar, bodoh",

"Begitukah? Tapi yang aku tahu kau selalu bersamanya di setiap waktu. Bukankah itu kenyataannya ototou ...?",

4 siku berkedut riang dipelipis sang raven. "Baka ! Naruto hanya datang saat hari sekolah saja dan saat libur aku tak mengizinkannya untuk datang sama sekali! Kau tahu kan aku sudah melarangnya ribuan kali, tapi dia tetap datang bukan!", bantah Sasuke kesal.

Itachi tersenyum, merasa berhasil menjebak sang adik dengan memprovokasinya seperti tadi.

"Jadi.. Sekarang kau mengizinkannya untuk datang disaat hari biasa begitu? Kau sangat rendah hati adikku. Tentu Naruto sangat senang bisa berlama-lama bersama dengan pemuda yang dicintainya. Bukankah demikan?",

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok mobil, merasa tak akan ada gunanya jika beradu argumen lebih lama lagi dengan sang kakak karena jelas ia akan kalah.

Ia menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diluar sana.

"Aku tak akan memberikan harapan apapun pada bocah itu. Dia hanyalah bocah SMA yang sedang masa pubertas. Tak akan ada jaminan berhubungan dengan bocah sepertinya. Lagipula itu... Tidak akan mungkin", terdengar sedikit jeda diakhir ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Itachi melirik keadaan sang ototou dari sudut matanya, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian berucap, "tapi kau masih saja membiarkan dia berada didekat mu bukan? Kau bukan tipe orang seperti itu Sasuke. Ya, mungkin dia memang bocah kelebihan hormon seperti yang kau katakan, tapi setidaknya bersenang-senanglah Sasuke. Itu tidak akan ada salahnya, _right_?! Aku tahu perasaan mu yang sebenarnya, _little brother_ ",

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "tidak aniki", ia berucap lirih dengan raut wajah sendu. "Aku tidak akan melibatkannya lebih dari ini. Dan ku harap kita akan mengganti topik obrolannya karena menurutku ini mulai terasa membosankan!",

Itachi tersenyum tipis kemudian mengacak surai raven adik laki-lakinya itu sayang. Itachi jelas tahu maksud ucapan sang ototou nya tercinta. Ia sangat memahami hal itu, hanya saja terkadang Itachi pun ingin agar adiknya itu sedikit lebih terbuka lagi terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah", ujarnya pelan. "omong-omong kaa-san menyuruhmu pulang malam ini. Kita pulang ya, Sasuke?",

"Hnn",

 **OooooooooooooO**

Siang itu, Sasuke tengah menyirami bunga-bunga dalam keranjang besarnya seperti biasanya. Cuaca hari ini biasa saja, tidak panas, juga tidak mendung. Orang-orang berlalu lalang juga seperti biasanya. Pelanggan yang datang pun hanya beberapa langganannya saja. Tak ada yang berubah rasanya. Hanya... Naruto tak ada disana. Itu saja.

Pagi tadi ada pesan masuk diinbox smartphonenya. Dan Itu dari Naruto. Pemuda dobe itu berkata akan telat datang ke toko karena suatu alasan yang tak disebutkan. Tentu itu bukan urusan Sasuke. Naruto bukanlah pegawai sah di tokonya jadi seharusnya pemuda blonde itu tak memiliki keharusan untuk mengabarinya seperti itu.

Ya, itu bukan urusan Sasuke.

Seharusnya.

Tetapi entah sejak kapan rasanya akan sangat berbeda jika dia tak disini...

Sasuke tak berharap mengerti maksud perasaannya tersebut .

Hanya saja...

Sedikit saja...

Disini... Terasa Begitu sepi...

.

.

.

Tak mau terlarut pada pikiran kosong, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang keluar, jarang ada kesempatan untuk Sasuke membawa motor miliknya ke toko. Ia mengambil coat biru tua miliknya kemudian segera memacu motornya pergi. Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar akan sedikit mengurangi pikiran absurd seperti tadi, pikirnya.

Sasuke memacu motornya kencang, hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya, terasa begitu sejuk dan membuatnya teringat kembali masa lalunya dulu.

Ia menghentikan motornya disebuah cafe, makan siang dengan sepiring salad tomat dan black coffe terdengar cukup menggiurkan. Tetapi baru saja Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di halaman cafe, suara teriakan orang-orang dipinggir jalan mengusiknya perhatiannya.

"Cepat telpon polisi, ada siswa bertengkar disana! Cepat!", teriak seorang pria dari arah sana.

Beberapa pejalan kaki nampak berlari kearah sumber keramaian sementara sisanya bersikap acuh.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke jadi tertarik untuk melihat perkelahian tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju kearah keramaian dimana seorang pemuda berambut putih tersungkur ketanah setelah terkena bogem telak dari seorang siswa berambut kuning cerah.

Mata Sasuke menyipit sekilas, mencoba memastikan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi. Ia terdiam mengamati perkelahian itu yang nampak tak imbang meski dari sisi lawan hanya berjumlah sedikit.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Sasuke dengar dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, pemuda itu pun pergi tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sasuke disana.

Seusai perkelahian tersebut para pejalan kaki yang tadinya ikut mengamati satu persatu mulai pergi. Para siswa yang terlibat perkelahian pun juga sudah tak nampak disana. Sasuke memandang kosong kearah rerumputan yang terkena cipratan darah ditengah lapangan berumput itu. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Emosinya meluap tanpa ia sadari.

Dan tanpa melihat lagi, Sasuke pun pergi dari sana detik itu juga.

 **OoOoOoO**

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca toilet stasiun dengah wajah gusar. Beberapa plester dan perban nampak di sebagian anggota tubuhnya. Belum lagi luka lebam disudut bibirnya yang terlihat jelas meski sudah ditutup-tutupi. Ia menghela nafas berat setelahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pergi ketempat Uchiha-san jika tubuhnya dipenuhi luka seperti ini? Pastilah Uchiha-san akan menanyakan sebab dari luka-luka tersebut.. Lalu haruskah Naruto menjawab bahwa ia terpeleset dari tangga sekolah saat pergantian pelajaran? Sial, hanya orang bodoh yang akan mempercayainya.

Sang blonde menatap layar ponselnya sendu. Ini sudah pukul 3 sore, harusnya dia sudah ada di toko saat ini. Tetapi luka ditubuhnya membuat Naruto benar-benar habis akal. Naruto tak mau Uchiha-san tahu jika ia bertengkar hebat dengan siswa sekolah lain kemarin. Apalagi jika sampai mengetahui julukannya di sekolah..

Tidak! Uchiha-san pasti akan membencinya jika tahu yang sebenarnya! Uchiha-san pasti tidak akan mau jika ada seorang bocah berandalan konyol berada didalam tokonya. Ya, Naruto sangat yakin akan itu!

Dan jika itu sampai terjadi, bisa dipastikan Naruto akan segera mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Dari kejahuan sang Namikaze muda mengawasi toko bunga tersebut. Naruto jadi teringat bagaimana pertama kalinya ia bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha-san dulu.

Malam itu hujan tiba-tiba turun, Naruto berteduh disebuah toko bunga yang hampir mau tutup. Ia tak membawa payung dan batere ponselnya habis. Tak ada satupun taxi yang lewat dan Naruto yakin ia akan pulang telat hari itu.

Lalu keluarlah seorang pemuda bermata obsidian dari dalam toko. Mungkin dia adalah karyawan toko tersebut, entahlah Naruto tak tahu. Pemuda itu sangatlah cantik, mungkin satu-satunya orang paling cantik yang pernah Naruto lihat dalam hidupnya. Rambut dan matanya sekelam malam, kulitnya putih seputih salju dan tatapannya begitu dalam seakan menguliti tubuh mu disetiap inchinya dan dengan melihatnya saja membuat jantung Naruto berdebar kencang.

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto datar, ia sama sekali tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Bahkan ketika ia kemudian berjalan pergi, Naruto hanya dapat mengamati gestur punggung yang menjauh itu dalam diam.

Entahlah, Naruto masih tak mengerti arti debaran itu. Kemudian irisnya membulat ketika melihat sebuah payung sudah bersandar disamping pintu,

Kaki Naruto refleks mengejar pemuda cantik tadi. Ditengah guyuran hujan ia berseru kepada nya.

"Maaf tuan payung mu tertinggal",

Pemuda pucat itu hanya diam, ia menatap Naruto lekat, kemudian berucap, "aku sengaja meninggalkannya untukmu. Pakailah dan segera pulang. Orang tua mu pasti cemas. Jaa",

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu pemuda itu pun lenyap diantara krumunan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Naruto masih mematung disana. Bajunya sudah basah. Akan sangat terlambat jika ia membuka payung itu sekarang. Seukir senyum tergambar diwajah tannya. Naruto sekarang tahu arti debaran dijantungnya tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya sesorang begitu respect padanya meski ia bertampang berandalan. Kebanyakan orang akan ketakutan lalu berlari. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak...

Ya, mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda berwajah pucat tersebut ...

Love at the first sight, _huh?_

Dan Naruto pun melenggang pulang dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Naruto habiskan seluruh waktunya untuk menemui sang pemuda. Mengajaknya mengobrol, bercanda, bertengkar bahkan sebuah ajakan kencan.

Tetapi Uchiha Sasuke-nya adalah orang yang teguh pendirian.

 _ **"Aku ini seorang pria yang berumur 24tahun, dan kau hanya bocah dalam masa pubertas yang sedang kelebihan hormon. Pergilah bermain, tokoku bukan taman bermain mu!",**_

Kalimat penolakan itu sudah seperti alunan merdu suara surga untuk Naruto.

Mungkin dirinya sudah tak waras, tetap setia mengejar meski Uchiha-san jelas menolak.

Tapi itulah cinta, _right_. Dan Naruto tak akan menarik kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Kini setelah semuanya itu, ia berakhir dengan hanya mengamati uchiha-san dari kejauhan.

Ia tak mau membuat pemuda pucat itu melihat sisi dirinya yang lain.

Entahlah, rasanya Naruto menyesal sudah berkelahi seperti itu. Aneh bukan,, bahkan kaa-san nya yang seperti rubah betina itu tak pernah bisa membuat Naruto kapok untuk berkelahi. Dan sekarang, ia baru menyesali kebodohannya tersebut. Poor Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dobe?!",

"UAAAAA..!",

suara baritone rendah tersebut berhasil membuat Naruto terhenyak bahkan berteriak saking kagetnya. Iris shapirenya membulat sempurna manakala sosok Uchiha-san sudah berada tepat didepan matanya. Ia bergerak gusar, benar-benar habis akal bahkan hanya untuk bicara saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seperti penguntit saja... Masuklah",

Ekspresi Uchiha-san sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut apapun. Naruto cuma bisa cengo dihadapan pemuda beriris kelam tersebut. Ia mengangguk cepat kemudian mengekor dibelakang Uchiha-san masuk kedalam toko.

Sial baginya.., padahal ia berniat untuk tidak datang sampai lukanya sembuh tapi sekarang ia malah duduk diam gemetaran seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengamati gerak-gerik si blonde dari balik counter. Tentu ia sangat paham jika pemuda itu terlihat canggung dan ketakutan. Sasuke tau pasti apa sebabnya. Hanya saja.. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menjelaskan alasannya.

"Minumlah...", Sasuke meletakan segelas tea jasmine dingin diatas meja. Naruto buru-buru menyeruputnya dengan rakus seakan tengah dehidrasi tingkat dewa.

"Arigatou, uchiha-san...", ia berucap pelan.

"Hnn...",

Iris obsidian itu melirik tajam. Mengamati setiap perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh sang blonde dihadapannya. Bibir sobek, dahi luka, lengan diperban dan mungkin masih ada lagi yang tersembunyi dibalik seragam sekolahnya.

"Kenapa dengan tubuhmu, dobe?", tanya Sasuke to the point

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Menelan ludah berat, dan ia sama sekali tak ada ide untuk beralasan apapun.

"Ngg... Itu.. Aku terjatuh.. Ditangga.. —",

"Begitukah?"

"Ya... Kurasa — ",

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, pemuda blonde itu jelas berbohong. Tentu saja karena Sasuke tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Kemarin aku melihat perkelahian antar siswa didekat stasiun X. Apa memang begitu cara bocah sekarang bermain-main uhh? Membuat sakit mata saja", ucap Sasuke datar sambil sibuk memotong tangkai-tangkai bunga.

"Kau tidak terlibat sama sekali kan, Naruto?", imbuhnya.

"Aku... Aku... Sebenarnya aku...",

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke meneguk tehnya dalam diam, iris obsidian sekelam malam miliknya menatap lurus kearah seorang pemuda blonde yang tengah tertunduk dalam dengan raut penyesalan yang begitu kentara.

"Jadi kau memukulnya karena mereka duluan yang mulai, begitu?", tanya Sasuke mengkoreksi.

Pemuda blonde itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, mereka memukuli siswa disekolahku duluan, jadi... Aku membalasnya..", jawabnya lesu.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, kedua alisnya berkerut tak setuju. "Kau memang benar-benar dobe", cetusnya

Naruto, pemuda blonde itu menatap dengan mengiba, ia merasa sangat bersalah dan kalut. Naruto tak ingin pemuda raven itu marah atau pun kecewa padanya. Namun ia juga tak punya pilihan selain harus berkata jujur dan sekarang setelah ia menceritakan semuanya pemuda cantik yang sangat disukainya itu terlihat begitu tak suka.

"Gomenasai uchiha-san.., ", lirihnya pelan.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut melipat kedua lengan kurusnya didepan dada. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening setelah mendengar kebenaran dari bocah blonde dihadapannya itu.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika bocah kuning bertampang bodoh itu adalah seorang berandalan disekolahnya. Penampilan Naruto memang tidak bisa dibilang siswa teladan juga, dengan rambut blonde spikey terang dan seragam yang berantakan tentu saja ia terlihat sebagai bocah nakal. Tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka jika Naruto adalah ketua.

"Si Rubah Iblis dari SMA Konoha"

Huh, mendengar julukan si blonde itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa.

"Baiklah..", Sasuke berucap lirih. "Sekarang apa ada lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?", tanyanya acuh.

Naruto memutar kelereng birunya malas, ia mengangguk pelan membenarkan ucapan dari pemuda raven tersebut.

"Ya masih ada uchiha-san...", Naruto mengambil tas ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kain kecil dari dalam sana lalu mengeluarkan isinya keatas meja.

"Aku merokok dan aku memakai pearcing di telinga dan juga lidah. Itu saja...Maaf aku tak bermaksud membohongimu Uchiha-san", ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lelah, ia menatap sekotak rokok dan beberapa piercing yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas mejanya tanpa dosa. OK, sekarang ia sudah yakin jika bocah bodoh ini memang berandalan.

"Apa kau memakai obat-obatan terlarang dan melakukan sex bebas, dobe?",

"Tentu saja tidak!", Naruto menggeleng keras. "Aku bersih untuk obat. Kalo sex sih... Aku — aku memang pernah melakukannya beberapa kali", menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit ragu diakhir.

"Melakukannya beberapa kali katamu?", beo Sasuke pelan, 4siku dipelipisnya mulai berkedut riang.

Naruto menelan ludah berat, merasakan hawa membunuh disekitarnya mulai menguar.

"Ya.., aku melakukannya bersama beberapa orang mantan pacar ku, teman pacarku dan adik temanku — dulu...", ucapnya terbata.

KRAK.

Naruto berjengit takut saat mendadak mendengar suara imaginer dari gelas yang tengah dipegang pemuda Uchiha didepannya.

"Gomenne Uchiha-san..., itu sudah lama berlalu. Sekarang aku tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun kok. Sungguh! percayalah padaku!", ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, merasakan seluruh otot dan persendiannya menengang sesaat. Entahlah mendengar penuturan dari si kuning barusan membuat telinganya panas dan hatinya berdenyut nyeri seketika.

Tentu saja, itu sudah sewajarnya. Naruto pemuda yang tampan, tentu semua siswi menyukainya. Apalagi ia adalah seorang ketua, Sasuke yakin Naruto selalu dikelilingi banyak kohai ataupun senpainya yang cantik dan manis. Malah akan terasa janggal bila, pemuda bodoh tersebut mengaku masih perjaka dengan pesona sekuat itu bukan.

Ya, pastilah Naruto sudah pernah dipeluk oleh berbagai wanita yang menyukainya.

Itu sudah pasti.

"I got it. Sekarang aku tahu kau bukan hanya bocah kelebihan hormon tapi juga bocah pembohong , dobe. Pulanglah sekarang juga dan jangan pernah kembali lagi",

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi tak mau berlama-lama lagi berada disana. Namun, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Jemari tan tersebut menggenggam erat lengan putih Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi Uchiha-san. kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku memang berandalan tapi aku bukan pemakai dan bukan juga virgin killer! Maaf aku berbohong tetapi aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh! Aku menyukaimu Uchiha-san! Sangat suka — ",

Iris obsidian itu berkilat tajam, sesungging senyum miring tercetak di bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Kebohongan apa lagi yang kau katakan dobe?", Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan Naruto dari lengannya. "Sudah cukup aku mendengar bualan mu bocah, keluar dari toko ku sekarang juga! Jangan lagi berucap menyukai mencintai dan hal-hal menjijikan lainnya dihadapanku lagi! Cepatlah sadar bocah!",

Naruto terdiam. Tak menyangka pemuda manis itu akan benar-benar marah kepadanya. Ia tahu ia bersalah, tetapi perasaannya ini... Tidaklah bohong.

"Aku mencintaimu Uchiha-san. Itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Aku sungguh-sungguh", Naruto menunduk dalam sambil menggenggam erat telapak tangannya diatas paha.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Kau boleh tak mempercayaiku lagi uchiha-san. Tetapi.. Aku tak mau kau meragukan perasaan ku ini. Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke",

BADUMP.

Baiklah, jika sekarang kau merasakan debaran jantung yang bak genderang perang itu jelas berasal dari pemuda raven yang tengah bersemu merah itu.

Kata-kata dari Naruto barusan berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan dirinya untuk tidak berblushing ria. Dadanya bergemuruh dan wajahnya tentulah sudah semerah tomat, buah favoritnya.

"Mudah bagimu bicara bocah, sudahlah mendadak aku ingat ada keperluan. Cepatlah pergi ,tokoku akan segera ku tutup", ujar Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perasaannya. Ia memilih menatap keluar jendela, menghindari 2kelereng biru yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam. Membuat hatinya semakin bergemuruh dan ingin meledak saja.

Naruto menjawab pelan. "Aku mengerti Uchiha-san, aku akan segera pergi", iris birunya meredup tak lagi berbinar seperti tadi. "Aku minta maaf...",

Setelah menunduk memberi salam, Naruto pun melenggang keluar dengan wajah lesu. Sementara pemuda raven itu hanya bisa terdiam mengamati pemuda kuning tersebut pergi hingga menghilang dari balik pintu toko

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya kemeja didepannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpuan lengan lalu menghela nafas berat.

Situasi ini begitu rumit untuk hatinya saat ini. Sasuke merasa begitu sesak dan blooming dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat dan ia tahu Naruto tak berbohong mengenai perasaannya. Mungkin bocah bodoh itu memang berbohong dalam beberapa macam hal. Sayang sekali. Tapi kesungguhan dimata birunya tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke jujur saja berhasil menyentuh hati pria raven itu.

Sasuke tak bisa berbohong, ia pun juga memendam rasa yang sama sejujurnya saja. Tetapi..

Tidak!

Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan perasaannya itu menguasainya. Ia tak bisa memberikan Naruto harapan lebih dari ini. Sasuke tak bisa membuat bocah blonde itu memasuki hidupnya lebih jauh lagi. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa!.

Lagipula Naruto masihlah pemuda belasan tahun yang tak mungkin berkomitmen,,

"Uchiha-san...",

Sasuke berjingkat kaget saat suara yang begitu diingatnya tersebut terdengar kembali didekatnya. Ia menengok keatas dan mendapati sosok Naruto telah berada disana lagi.

"Naru —. Nggg...",

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka suara, pemuda tan tersebut lebih dulu merengkuh tubuhnya lalu menciumnya .

Bibir naruto terasa panas dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya saat ini. Rasanya seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki seakan menghilang entah kemana. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ringan, pikirannya kosong. Sasuke tak dapat melawan tindakan sepihak dari Naruto.

Yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah rasa basah atas lumatan bibir Naruto padanya. Menyesap kecil-kecil bibirnya, melumatnya lembut dan basah.

"Nggh — emmph... Dobeeh — ",

Suara decakan saliva yang saling beradu mulai terdengar seiring dengan semakin intensnya ciuman diantara mereka. Sasuke mendesah pelan ditengah cumbuan Naruto atas bibirnya. Lidah sang blonde sudah tak segan lagi mengajak lidahnya saling bertaut didalam sana.

Kepala Sasuke benar-benar kosong. Ia tak mampu melawan kenikmatan yang diterimanya dari sang blonde. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan manik hitamnya dibalik kelopak matanya yang pucat. Menikmati setiap kecupan dan cumbuan Naruto di bibirnya.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas saat kebutuhan oksigen keduanya mulai menipis. Meninggalkan jejak saliva diantara bibir mereka.

Naruto mengusap sisa liquid bening disudut bibir Sasuke dengan ibu jari tangannya kemudian menatap wajah pucat pemuda yang dicintainya itu yang kini memerah dan hangat.

"Uchiha-san", Naruto berbisik lirih. Ia merengkuh sekali lagi tubuh Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Uchiha-san. AKu mohon jangan membenciku. Kau boleh menyuruhku melakukan apapun. Aku berjanji akan mendengarkan semua ucapan mu. Tetapi jangan menyuruhku menjauh darimu. Aku tidak bisa. Ku mohon. Ku mohon",

Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sasuke tahu ia tak setega itu melihat pemuda tan yang biasanya selalu nampak berbinar cerah tersebut kini meredup bak bunga layu. Ia tak menyukai blue ocean itu kehilangan warnanya. Tetapi ia tetaplah teguh pada pendiriannya. Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan bocah seperti Naruto masuk lebih dalam lagi dalam hidupnya. Tetapi.. Haruskah ia terus berbohong. Bahkan ketika Naruto mampu memberanikan diri untuk kembali sekali lagi. masihkah Sasuke sekeras kepala itu...?

"Dobe...", panggil nya. "Apa kau mengerti jalan yang kau ambil ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan? Aku ini masihlah seorang pria. Kau mengerti maksud ku bukan", tukasnya dingin

Naruto mengerti dengan jelas kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung. Ia menatap lurus tepat kearah mata sekelam malam tersebut lalu menarik jemari kurus Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku bukanlah seorang gay Uchiha-san, kau pun tahu itu. Tetapi aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai mantan kekasih ku. Aku menginginkan mu tak sebatas ragamu saja. Aku menginginkan dirimu, hatimu dan seluruh yang ada padamu, Uchiha-san. Aku sungguh menginginkanmu",

Sasuke terhenyak, ia begitu tak menyangka jika jawaban seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulut bocah belasan tahun seperti Naruto. Demi Tuhan, pantaskah seorang pria berumur sepertinya menerima cinta dari seorang bocah sepertinya. Apakah ia boleh melakukan hal tersebut ?

Bibir Sasuke yang semula terkatup rapat kini mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang bahkan tak disadari oleh dirinya sendiri.

Kata-kata anikinya soal bersenang-senang kembali terngiang diotaknya. Sasuke memang tak bisa menuntut komitmen pada pemuda yang bahkan belum genap berusia 17tahun, ia juga tak mungkin mengharapkan hubungan yang serius kepada pemuda tan itu. Tetapi apa salahnya jika hanya bersenang-senang?

"Aku tetap tak akan merubah keputusanku, dobe",

Naruto terhenyak kaget, "kenapa? Ayolah! Aku mohon", ia setengah berteriak saking frustasinya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari tubuhnya, menatap tepat kearah dua kelereng biru itu seakan tengah memastikan sesuatu.

"Aku tak akan memberi mu harapan kosong, Naruto. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Kau boleh datang ke toko ku sesuka mu. Tetapi kau tak boleh berbohong lagi, datanglah kemari sebagai dirimu yang asli. Dan satu lagi berhentilah menjadi berandalan itu akan merugikan mu kelak. Jangan berurusan dengan dunia seperti itu. Aku tak mau melihat mu berkelahi lagi. Apa kau mengerti?",

Naruto segera mengangguk cepat. Aura kebahagiaan langsung terpancar dari wajah Naruto dan senyum terkembang begitu lebar dari bibirnya. Ia sontak memeluk tubuh Sasuke begitu erat, menyalurkan seluruh euforianya dan semua kebahagiannya saat itu. Meski pahit memang karena Sasuke tak menyambut balik perasaannya namun dengan Sasuke mengizinkan dirinya untuk selalu berada didekatnya itu saja sudah cukup. Dan sekarang Naruto benar-benar merasa bahagia.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san . Aku sangat mencintaimu ne!",

OoOoOoO

Sasuke menatap layar komputer di counter kasir dengan tampang kosong. Hari ini entah mengapa rasanya begitu berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Dari semalam ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak, paginya pun ia sama sekali tak merasa mengantuk hingga sekarang. Yang dilakukannya sejak tadi hanyalah menghela nafas panjang sambil sesekali menatap layar smartphonenya.

Sasuke tahu itu tindakan bodoh dan sia-sia. Bahkan anikinya sudah menertawakannya sejak semalam saat ia curhat melalui telephone. Itachi menggodanya dengan menyebutnya mendapat seorang brondong. Entah istilah absurd apalagi yang baka anikinya itu gunakan saat ini, yang pasti Sasuke tak peduli akan hal itu.

Ia menghela nafas panjang lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Saat tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi nyaring menandakan seseorang datang kemari.

Naruto muncul dari balik pintu, membuat bola mata Sasuke membulat sempurna dan mendelik keluar saking terkejutnya. Hari ini, Naruto datang dengan dandanan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Rambut blondenya itu lebih berantakan dan malah terkesan sexy, 2 kancing kemeja teratasnya dibuka sehingga menampilkan sedikit pemandangan dada bidang berkulit tan, beberapa piercing yang bertengger manis di telinganya dan jangan lupakan beberapa aksesoris yang begitu menunjang kemaskulinannya. Naruto benar-benar terlihat begitu — err — bad boy.

"Dobe...", Sasuke mendesis lirih, hampir saja air liurnya menetes jika saja ia tak segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap takjub sekali lagi kepada pemuda blonde dihadapannya itu tak percaya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sedikit malu karena ini kali pertamanya ia datang dengan dandanan seperti biasanya ia disekolah. Hell yeah! Tentu saja demi Sasuke, Naruto rela mampir ke toilet stasiun dulu untuk membenahi penampilannya sebelum datang ke toko. Itu semua demi mendapat reputasi baik dari sang pujaan hati.

Tetapi kini, saat Sasuke nya lah yang meminta agar berpenampilan apa adanya yang ia bisa lakukan hanya lah memasang cengiran bodoh karena Sasuke terus-terusan memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

Alis Naruto bertaut bingung. "Apa aku terlihat aneh? Terlalu mencolok ya.. Aku akan rapikan di toilet sekarang juga ne", tukasnya ragu.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Tak perlu, itu kau yang asli bukan? Sudahlah",

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia tahu Sasuke hanyalah terpesona akan penampilannya saat ini. Itu jelas terlihat dari semburat merah jambu yang tercetak di wajahnya yang pucat. Seringai jahil terukir dibibirnya sesaat.

"Hei, Uchiha-san~ apa menurutmu aku ini tampan?", tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke menatapnya nyalang. "Baka! Mati saja jika kau berpikir seperti itu, dobe!", hardiknya kesal.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Benarkah?", suaranya terdengar dalam dan berat. "Tidakkah kau menyukainya, teme? Ayolah akui saja", bisiknya seduktif.

Wajah Sasuke memerah padam terutama ditelinga dimana ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto dengan sangat jelas. Sasuke menjauh teratur, alarm tanda bahayanya berbunyi nyaring dalam benaknya.

"Jangan bodoh dan jangan menggoda ku dobe! Atau kau akan mati!", ancamnya sengit.

Tetapi belum sempat Sasuke menjauh, lebih dulu Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke. Menghimpitnya diantara tembok dan lengannya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan hal itu, _baby_ ",

Naruto semakin mendekat, mengenduskan hidung bangirnya diceruk leher Sasuke lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke dan membuat sang empunya memekik tak suka.

"Baka dobe! Cepat lepaskan aku! Jangan main-main bocah!", erang Sasuke kesal sambil melayangkan death glare mematikan andalannya.

Naruto yang memang terbiasa melihat tatapan mengerikan itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan menganggapnya justru begitu menggemaskan. Entahlah love is always blind.

"Aku akan lepaskan jika kau menciumku, Uchiha-san . Bagaimana?", ucap Naruto menawarkan perjanjian.

Sasuke menatap bengis, ia merasa dipermainkan dan meremehkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah suatu kesalahan besar, ia harus memberikan pemuda bodoh itu peringatan agar tak lagi main-main dengannya.

"Baiklah", menghela nafas panjang, seringai tipis tercetak diwajah pucatnya sejenak. "Aku tidak tanggung akibatnya dobe, bersiaplah",

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke mendaratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Naruto dengan kecupan kecupan kecil disudutnya. Ia menarik Naruto lebih dekat, ciumannya semakin dalam saat lidah Sasuke menyapa untuk masuk.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat merasakan lidah Sasuke menelusuri lidahnya begitu lihai, bermain pada piercingnya dan mendorong kedalam mulutnya dalam desakan sensual.

"Nggg — mmphhmm... Mnnnnnh — ",

Suara decakan saliva mengiringi cumbuan panas tersebut. Jemari Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto, menelusuri setiap garis tubuh tannya yang kekar dan begitu maskulin.

Sementara Naruto setengah hati menahan gejolak nafsunya yang mulai bangkit akibat ulah mengejutkan sang raven. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan ciuman se intens itu dari bibir yang selalu berucap masam tersebut.

Ciuman itu pun usai, Sasuke menarik jauh tubuhnya dari Naruto. Mengusap jejak saliva di dagunya yang basah dengan punggung tangan sambil mengamati hasil kerjanya.

"Kau suka rasa ciuman ku, dobe?", ia bertanya menantang. Bibirnya menyeringai puas melihat tonjolan menggembung yang berhasil ia bentuk di antara paha Naruto

"Yeah, kau berhasil membuatku frustasi, teme. Kau begitu menakjubkan", puji Naruto sambil terengah. Ia membelai lembut pipi gembil Sasuke, menelusuri lekuk rupawan itu begitu hikmat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sedikit merasa tersanjung dipuji seperti itu. Ia memainkan jemarinya nakal di sekitar celah seragam Naruto yang terbuka. Menjamah dada bidang itu begitu sensual sehingga membuat sang empunya mendesah pelan. Dan seringai kejam pun tercetak di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, time is over! Waktunya kembali bekerja dobe", ujar Sasuke mantap.

Naruto berjengit kaget, "apa?", ia membeo bodoh berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya.

Sasuke tersenyum manis kemudian menggebrak meja dengan suara bruak keras setelahnya.

"Kem-ba-li be-ker-ja do-be! Waktunya kembali bekerja!",

dan setelah berkata demikian dengan senyuman iblis diwajahnya Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto dengan sejuta fantasinya.

"Kau jahat teme! Heii — tunggu!",

OoOoOoO

Naruto bersiul riang sambil sesekali tersenyum lebar disepanjang lorong sekolah. Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi dan dia punya sebuah janji sepulang sekolah yang begitu dinantinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto mengganti uwabakinya dengan sepasang sport shoes orange favoritenya. Ia telah mempersiapkan semuanya jauh-jauh hari. Pokoknya hari ini everything must gonna be perfect!

"Wooaa! Sepertinya ketua kita sedang ada janji kencan nihh? Benarkan dugaanku", goda seorang pemuda beriris unik di samping Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Yupz kau benar Neji! Aku mau pergi kencan ne", ujar Naruto dengan penekanan di kata kencan serta mimik bahagia yang dibuat-buat.

Neji, pemuda beriris unik tersebut tersenyum simpul memandang wajah sahabatnya yang begitu sumringah akhir-akhir ini. Naruto itu orang yang simple, ia akan terlihat begitu bersinar ketika gembira dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi siapapun akan dengan mudah membaca moodnya.

"Kali ini murid sekolah mana yang kau kencani huh?", tanya Neji ingin tahu. "Apa kah dia cantik? Kenalkan temannya padaku ok?",

Naruto mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lebar, ia mengeluarkan HPnya lalu menunjukkan wallpaper dilayar smartphonenya yang bergambar Sasuke tengah tersenyum dimeja counter. "Kau tak akan mau Neji, karena Uchiha-san ku itu adalah seorang pria", dan setelah berucap seperti itu, Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya itu yang tengah akward dan meneriakinya dengan berbagai nama penghuni dikebun binatang.

.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari bus, Naruto segera berlari kesebuah taman yang dijanjikan sebelumnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang dan ia tak henti-hentinya mengamati penampilannya kembali setiap menjumpai kaca dimanapun itu.

Hari ini harus sempurna. Itu sudah pasti.

Karena hari ini Naruto akan pergi kencan dengan Sasuke...! GYAA senangnya! #perhatian yang berteriak ini tentulah bukan Naruto ne.

Sebenarnya sih, jika boleh jujur ini bukanlah sebuah kencan.

Bermula dari 3hari yang lalu, Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya membeli beberapa kebutuhan kantor untuk tokonya hari ini. Tentu saja Naruto bersedia. Mungkin secara resmi ini bukan kencan karena pada kenyataannya mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun, namun tetap saja bagi Naruto ini tetaplah sebuah kencan. Yipiie yeay!

.

.

Dari kejauhan Naruto dapat melihat sosok pemuda bersurai raven itu tengah duduk dikursi taman dengan mengenakan coat hitam yang menutupi seluruh lehernya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna pakaiannya. Tetapi sungguh Naruto begitu mengagumi sosok sang raven yang terlihat begitu menawan dimatanya itu.

"Uchiha-san , hei!", Naruto melambai penuh semangat.

Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran sang blonde hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau lambat sekali sih dobe, cepatlah!",

Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian mengimbangi langkah pemuda raven tersebut, berjalan disebelahnya menuju ke sebuah toko buku seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Demi Tuhan, jika Naruto bisa mendedikasikan hari ini sebagai Hari ter-indah sedunia mungkin ia akan melakukannya. Karena sungguh hatinya saat ini benar-benar tengah berbunga-bunga. Bisa bersama pemuda raven itu selain saat di toko adalah suatu anugerah. Ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan 'kencan' yang begitu langka ini. Naruto pastikan hari ini akan menjadi the best day he ever have.

Sementara Naruto tengah berbahagia, Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap sebal pada pemuda blonde disampingnya itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Hei, dobe! Berhentilah tersenyum sendiri seperti itu! Kau mengerikan tau", serunya kesal.

Naruto tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. "Gomenasai, Sasuke. Ayo kita bayar belajaannya",

Ia mengambil tas belanjaan yang ada ditangan Sasuke untuk dibawanya lalu menggandeng pemuda pucat itu yang kini bersemu merah.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik arloji perak yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu dengan wajah malas. Ini sudah lebih kurang 15menit, ia menunggu baka dobe itu di bangku taman. Sehabis berbelanja tadi, Naruto pergi untuk membeli makanan di kedai sebrang, ia meminta Sasuke untuk menunggunya disini. Dan pemuda bodoh itu belum juga kembali sampai saat ini. Apa membeli hotdog itu perlu waktu selama ini, batinnya dalam hati.

Hembusan angin menerpa pelan helaian surai raven miliknya. Sasuke mendongak menatap kumpulan awan yang berarak dilangit. Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah, langit berwarna biru. Dan biru selalu mengingatkan Sasuke pada bocah bodoh bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Jujur saja Sasuke tak membencinya. Justru ia sangat menyukai iris sebiru langit yang selalu menatapnya hangat tersebut. Sejujurnya, blue ocean itu selalu dapat membuat hatinya tenang saat menatapnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, rasanya ia begitu teramat bersalah. Sasuke pernah berkata tidak akan memberikan bocah nakal itu harapan, tak akan memberinya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya lebih dalam lagi, ia masihlah mengingat kata-katanya itu dengan baik. Dan selalu ia tekankan dalam-dalam.

Tetapi...

Pada kenyataannya ia selalu gagal.

Ia gagal membuat Naruto menjauh.

Dan yang lebih mengecewakan lagi adalah kenyataan dimana ia lah yang telah gagal menata hatinya.

Sasuke selalu tak bisa berbohong jika berhadapan dengan manik sebiru langit tersebut. Ia tak bisa berkutik bahkan hatinya seperti memiliki jalan pikirannya sendiri. Meski pikirannya tak mengizinkan ia berada didekat Naruto. Namun Hatinya.. Hatinya menginginkan pemuda tan itu berada didekatnya selalu. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya lah yang membuka pintu hatinya untuk Naruto masuki.

Dan Hari ini, Sasuke telah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu bertentangan dengan pemikirannya.

Membeli peralatan kantor hanyalah alasan bodoh Sasuke agar bisa pergi keluar bersama pemuda tan tersebut.

Menunggu dengan hati berdebar di tempat janjian layaknya gadis yang tengah berkencan.

Ini sangat memalukan sejujurnya. Terlebih entah mengapa hari ini Naruto terlihat begitu tampan berkali lipat dibanding biasanya, membuat setiap gadis yang melihatnya bersemu merah bahkan menjerit histeris.

Jujur saja, Sasuke terpesona karenanya. Pemuda blonde itu tentu sudah mempersiapkan penampilannya jauh-jauh hari. Curang sekali bukan sudah Membuat hatinya berdebar dan bersemu seperti ini. Apalagi Naruto terang-terangan menggandeng tangannya waktu di toko buku tadi. Naruto sukses menjadikan mereka sebagai bahan tontonan disana.

Tetapi... Sungguh mesaki itu memalukan...

tapi entah mengapa setelah ia sedikit berdamai dengan hatinya...

Sasuke merasa semua itu begitu manis.

.

.

tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sasuke refleks menoleh, itu pasti Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersiap mengomel pada bocah tan itu karena sudah membuatnya lama menunggu. Hanya saja yang berada disana bukanlah seperti dugaannya...

"Apa kau teman sipirang?",

Pemuda bersurai putih dibelakangnya itu menyeringai kejam. Sasuke menatap waspada kearahnya.

"Siapa kau..?", tanyanya dingin.

Pemuda begigi runcing itu tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya dan dengan gerakan yang cepat ia sudah membekap Sasuke dengan kuat, membuat pemuda raven itu meronta sesaat kemudian terkulai lemas karena kehilangan kesadarannya. Pemuda tadi terkekeh pelan, ia membopong tubuh lemas Sasuke kemudian membawanya pergi detik itu juga.

"Maaf cantik, tapi kau harus ikut denganku saat ini juga",

.

.

.

.

. **TBC**

 **Cuap2 Author :**

 **Huee.. Arigato ne buat minna-san yang sudah mau ripiuu ff saya yang abal ini.. Dan terima kasih sudah mengkoreksi typo yang saya buat. Sungguh ini sangat memalukan ne O/O but Jangan pernah sungkan memberitahu letak salah ku, karena itu akan sangat berguna bagi saya :) :***

 **Baiklah ini koreksi dari saya ne:**

 **Sasuke berumur 24 tahun**

 **karena Sasuke 7tahun lebih tua dari Naruto jadi saat ini Naruto berumur 17 tahun ne...**

 **:D**

 **Yah begitulah, saya memang sengaja membuat Saskey jadi lebih tuwir tidak seperti biasanya. Aku harap kalian maklum ya kali ini.. Jangan bully! Ini kan cuma fiksi belaka :D**

 **Oh ya cerita ku ini juga aku publish fb ku *promo-desu* misaki yukina**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Wasallam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih, kecup basah dan peluk manja dari ku, author newbie yang abal ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mo-Myo-Za**

 ***bacanya seperti itu ne -_-**

 **oh iya satu lagi! cerita ini hanya ada 3 chap saja, jadi mungkin sebentar lagi akan saya publish hingga tamat.**

 **Happy reading minna!**

 **Jadilah reader yang smart dan jangan saling membully antar pair, itu sudah sangat kuno**

 **#kabuuurrrrrrr ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke mengerjap pelan dengan tubuh berat dan kelopak mata yang lengket. Ia merasa kepalanya pening dan perutnya sedikit mual. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya secara perlahan, mulai membiasakan datangnya cahaya yang mulai masuk ke retina matanya. Dan saat pengelihatannya telah berangsur pulih, Sasuke mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang asing dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat.

Pemuda bersurai raven tersebut berusaha untuk tetap tampak tenang, ia mulai mengamati sekitarnya. Beberapa onggokan barang-barang tua tampak berserakan dimana-mana, sebuah sofa bludru usang berwarna mencolok dan sisa pesta diatas meja. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok tercium begitu pekat. Sasuke mengernyit tak suka, bau alkohol kelas rendahan seperti itu begitu menyakiti penciumannya.

Onix sekelam malamnya menatap sekeliling mencoba mencari tahu dimana ia berada, tetapi tak ada satu pun petunjuk yang membawanya pada jawaban atas pertanyaannya tersebut.

Sasuke melirik keadaan diluar dari celah fentilasi diujung atas bangunan tersebut. Tetapi sayangnya ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Sial! Padahal ia hanya ingin memastikan berapa lama ia pingsan disini.

Naruto.

Mendadak Sasuke teringat akan pemuda blonde itu.

Dimana dia? Apakah dia tahu jika saat ini Sasuke sedang disekap? Apakah ia mencarinya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Segala pertanyaan bermunculan dibenaknya bak kembang api musim panas yang meledak-ledak dilangit. Sasuke harus segera keluar dan memastikan keadaan si blonde tersebut. Hanya saja tali yang mengikatnya ini cukup kuat dan tak mudah di lepas. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah... , sepertinya mau tak mau ia harus berbuat sesuatu karena ini semua.

Sasuke hendak berusaha untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu kepada lutunya saat terdengar suara tawa beberapa orang pria yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Pintu disudut ruangan itu pun terbuka, beberapa orang pria berwajah sangar masuk dan satu diantaranya Sasuke mengingatnya sebagai pemuda yang membiusnya ditaman tadi.

Pemuda bersurai putih dengan gigi meruncing bak ikan hiu yang tadi nya tengah tertawa-tawa bersama kawanannya itu sepertinya menyadari jika tawanannya telah siuman dari pingsan. Ia menyeringai lebar, menghembuskan asap nikotin yang dihisapnya keudara dengan cepat kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya", ia berucap dengan nada mengejek. "Selamat datang di markas kami, _baby_. Aku Suigetsu Hoshigaki, adik dari Hoshigaki Kisame penguasa distrik yang paling ditakuti. Ku harap kau merasa nyaman disini ne",

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja kembali dari membeli hotdog dikedai seberang. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantong plastik berisi makanan. Jujur saja Naruto tak tahu makanan apa yang bakal disukai oleh pemuda bersurai biru terkasihnya itu. Ia belum sempat bertanya dan tak mau ambil pusing mengenai hal tersebut, walhasil Naruto menghabiskan hampir seperempat jam penuh berbelanja beraneka macam makanan ringan yang mungkin akan disukai oleh Uchiha-san nya.

Naruto begitu bersemangat. Tetapi...

Begitu tiba ditempat dimana ia meminta Uchiha-san untuk menunggunya...

Bangku taman di dekat air mancur itu telah kosong...

Uchiha-san tidak lagi berada disana seperti terakhir Naruto meninggalkannya..

Bungkusan tas plastik berisi keperluan kantor yang tadi mereka beli bersama tergeletak begitu saja dipinggir bangku taman.

Ini aneh.

Karena jelas Uchiha-san bukanlah tipe orang yang meninggalkan barang miliknya sembarangan seperti itu. Naruto mencoba menghubungi ponsel pemuda raven tersebut tetapi nihil. Karena pesan suara yang menyapanya diseberang.

Iris shapire Naruto menatap berkeliling, ia berlari kecil mencoba mencari keberadaan Uchiha-san disekitar taman sambil sesekali berteriak nyaring menyerukan namanya.

Tetapi lagi-lagi hasilnya masihlah NIHIL.

Pemuda bersurai kebiruan itu tak ada dimanapun.

Naruto hampir putus asa dibuatnya , saat tiba-tiba smartphone di sakunya bergetar nyaring menandakan satu pesan mampir kedalam kotak e-mail nya. Ia membukanya cepat, tetapi yang diterimanya bukanlah email dari si raven melainkan sebuah e-mail yang berisi peringatan mengenai pemuda tercintanya tersebut .

Dan seketika itu juga Naruto mengumpat penuh amarah kemudian berlari cepat menerjang trotoar yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki. Naruto berlari seperti orang kesetanan, entah sudah berapa kali ia diteriaki karena menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Segala sumpah serapah dan nama penghuni kebun binatang sudah diteriakkan padanya dengan penuh semangat dan riang gembira. Tetapi Naruto tak peduli itu. Ia sama sekali tak peduli. Meski orang-orang meneriakinya bahkan sampai mengejarnya sekalipun, Naruto dengan tegas sangat sangat tak peduli. Asalkan meraka tak menghalangi jalannya saat ini, itu saja sudah cukup. Karena Naruto saat ini sedang dalam keadaan dimana ia harus segera bergegas tanpa membuat sedikit pun waktu terbuang percuma.

Dan disinilah Naruto berakhir setelah berlarian bak kesetanan tadi. Di sebuah bekas gudang penyimpanan tua didekat hulu sungai yang dikenalnya sebagai markas musuh bebuyutannya. Suigetsu.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Dari kejauhan ia dapat mendengar suara gelagak tawa yang berasal dari lantai dua bangunan tua tersebut. Naruto langsung menerobos kedalam tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun meski hanya seorang diri masuk kedalam sarang buaya. Ia sama sekali tak menggubris keselamatannya, yang diotaknya saat ini hanyalah keselamatan Uchiha-san nya semata.

Itu saja sudah cukup baginya. Ya.. Uchiha-san nya adalah prioritas utama.

"SUIGETSU!", ia berseru keras.

Naruto mendobrak pintu reot dihadapannya dengan tendangan maut yang begitu keras; membuat engsel-engsel tua berkarat dari pintu tersebut terlepas dan teronggok reot disampingnya..

Suigetsu yang tengah asik berpesta bersama dengan anak buahnya sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba pemuda tan yang ditunggunya tersebut. Ia tersenyum miring sambil mengacungkan gelas berisi alkoholnya keudara.

"Kau sudah disini ya.. Cepat juga larimu", ucap Suigetsu dengan nada mengejek.

Gigi Naruto bergemlutuk menahan amarahnya. "Dimana Uchiha-san! Lepaskan dia sekarang juga! Apa mau mu, brengsek!" Naruto berteriak nyalang; iris shapirenya berkilat kejam, memberikan death glare mematikannya sebagai ancaman.

"Wohoo tunggu dulu ..", Suigetsu mengangkat tangannya ke udara sekali lagi. "Jangan terlalu terbawa emosi _**yellow-man**_! Pacar cantik mu ada disebelah sana. Lihatlah",

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Suigetsu. Iris sebiru langit itu berkilat merah dan membulat penuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Shapire tersebut menatap nanar pemuda tercintainya yang terikat tak berdaya diatas lantai yang kotor.

"Uchiha-san!", Naruto berteriak keras.

Pemuda raven yang tadinya hanya menunduk diam itu terlihat sedikit terkejut " Do.. Dobe", ia berseru nyaring menjawabi panggilan dari pemuda tan tadi.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, sedikit lega mengetahui Uchiha-san nya baik-baik saja. Setidaknya meski terikat, tubuhnya tak lecet barang se inchi pun.

Ia hendak berlari menghampiri pemuda terkasihnya tersebut, berniat melepaskan ikatan terkutuk yang telah mengikat tubuh mempesona Uchiha-san nya; namun langkah Naruto tertahan oleh 2 orang pria berwajah sangar yang menahan kedua lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku, _**brengsek**_!", Naruto bergerak memberontak. "Apa mau mu, Sui?!", ia berteriak nyalang dengan amarah diubun-ubun.

Suigetsu terkekeh keras. Ia menatap pemuda musuh abadinya itu dengan tatapan kemenangan. "Apa mau ku katamu...", Suigetsu berjalan mendekat, jemarinya menjabak surai blonde Naruto dengan keras. "Mau ku tentu saja adalah kekalahan mu, _**baka**_! Aku mau kau bertekuk lutut dikakiku dan menyerahkan seluruh wilayah mu padaku!", kekehnya keras.

Naruto menggeram pelan, ia mengepalkan erat kedua telapak tangannya bersiap untuk memukul mulut kurang ajar pemuda hiu tersebut. Sayangnya ke dua tangannya bahkan ditahan sehingga tak dapat berbuat apapun.

"Hanya itu mau mu heh?! Cuma demi itu kau sampai menculik orang yang tak bersalah! Kau sungguh pengecut, Sui!",

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu. "Ya.. Terserah padamu mau berucap apa. Bagi ku yang terpenting adalah kemenangan atas mu, _Rubah Iblis dari Konoha gakuen_ ",

Ini semua sangat konyol, pikir Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka musuh bebuyutannya tersebut sampai harus menyekap Uchiha-san demi mengalahkan dirinya. Sungguh tak masuk akal!

"Cukup, brengsek!", Naruto mendesis pelan. "Lepaskan Uchiha-san sekarang juga! Jangan pernah mengikut sertakan seseorang yang tak bersalah dalam masalah ini lagi! Kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun, Sui!", tukasnya mantap.

Suigetsu menyeringai lebar. " _Souka_...", ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang terbaring disudut sana. Sebuah pisau lipat kemudian ia keluarkan dari dalam saku celananya.

"Ku lihat, kau sangat mencintai kekasih lelaki mu ini ne...", Suigetsu mendekatkan pisau kecil itu tepat kearah pipi kiri Sasuke kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Jika pisau ku ini menggores sedikit saja tubuh _porcelene_ nya tentu akan sangat disayangkan bukan, Na-ru-to",

Sudah cukup! Amarah si blonde sudah mencapai ambang batasnya. Ia sudah cukup emosi karena Suigetsu sampai berani menculik Uchiha-san nya, tetapi pemuda hiu itu sepertinya ingin sekali mati ditangannya saat ini juga karena telah berani mengancam belahan jiwanya menggunakan pisau lipat. Naruto sudah tak dapat menolerin semua ini lagi...

Dan dengan kecepatan penuh kaki Naruto sudah menendang dengan keras dua orang yang menahannya tersebut. Membuat mereka mengaduh cukup keras karena Naruto menendang tepat ditulang kering mereka. Naruto bergerak cepat dengan memukul tengkuk belakang kedua anak buah Suigetsu tersebut hingga mereka akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Beruntungnya dia karena mewarisi ilmu beladiri dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati ya, _baka_! Ayo kita duel! Tak perlu sampai melibatkan dia, _**brengsek**_!",

Naruto menerjang dengan kepalan tangan penuh menuju Suigetsu. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Peduli setan! Pemuda Hiu itu sudah memicu amarahnya dengan membahayakan Uchiha-san nya seperti itu. Naruto sama sekali tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti kekasih hatinya tersebut .

"Mati kau..!", dengan pukulan penuh, Naruto mengarahkan tinju nya ke muka Suigetsu, tetapi sayangnya pemuda hiu tersebut lebih dahulu menghindar.

"Kau berani juga ya... Mencoba melawan ditengah markas musuh seorang diri seperti tadi.. Sangat menarik",

Suigetsu mengerakkan tulang-tulang tangannya sampai berbunyi nyaring, ia menatap nyalang pemuda blonde dihadapannya itu dengan kekehan dalam.

Ia berjalan mendekat, mengambil sebilah pipa besi panjang yang tergeletak dilantai kemudian mengayunkan begitu saja kearah Naruto, beruntung pemuda blonde itu dikaruniai refleks gerak yang bagus dengan lincah ia menghindarinya.

"Naruto!", Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut cuma bisa berseru keras memanggil nama si pemuda.

Onixnya membulat penuh manakala melihat dengan jelas adegan perkelahian diantara kedua orang berbeda surai tersebut. Hatinya berdebar kencang saat tahu pemuda hiu itu mengayunkan sebilah pipa kearah Naruto. Sungguh, ia tak berani bertaruh apa yang akan ia lakukan jika saja pukulan tadi berhasil mengenai pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Cukup, dobe! Pergi dari sini! Lapor polisi sekarang juga! Kau jangan bodoh Naruto!", Sasuke memperingatkan.

Naruto menggigit bibir. "Tidak Uchiha-san! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini!", ia berlari mendekati Sasuke, dan dengan cekatan Naruto berusaha membuka tali yang mengikat di tubuh pria raven tersebut. "Kau lah yang harus lari Uchiha-san! Aku akak bereskan ini semua, tenanglah", Naruto tersenyum kemudian menyentuh pipi pucat Sasuke dengan lembut seraya menyalurkan kehangatannya disana.

Namun tiba-tiba hantaman keras mendarat tepat dikepala belakang Naruto, membuatnya terhuyung dan pengelihatannya mengabur seketika.

"NARUTO!", Sasuke berteriak keras.

Pemuda blonde itu mengucurkan darah segar dari belakang kepalanya, onix nya bergetar nanar. Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya kepada si pelaku pemukulan yang tak lain adalah Suigetsu.

"Kau...", ia mendesis dalam.

Suigetsu tertawa keras mendapati rivalnya itu tersungkur bersimbah darah. Dirinya merasa begitu senang bisa memukul telak musuhnya itu dengan begitu mudahnya. Merasa sedikit bersyukur telah menculik kekasih musuhnya tersebut dan membuat Naruto teralihkan perhatiannya sehingga ia dapat menyerang dengan begitu mudah. Tak sia-sia usahanya menguntit sepasang loveydovey itu berkencan di toko buku tadi dan sekarang kemenangan sudah didepan mata.

"Kau benar-benar mengenaskan _baka_! Jadi ini akhir dari _si Rubah Iblis Konoha_? Menggelikan", tukas nya dingin.

Suigetsu terkekeh pelan, ia mendekat kearah pemuda raven yang sedari tadi menatapnya nyalang. Tentu pemuda itu tak terima jika ia telah memukul sang kekasih hatinya didepan matanya sendiri. Sungguh ironis, pikir Suigetsu. Ia menarik dagu pucat pemuda tersebut, menatap sepasang onix yang mematri kedua irisnya dengan begitu dalam.

"Kekasihmu sudah kalah dan keselamatan mu ada ditanganku sepenuhnya saat ini... Jadi bersikaplah manis dan berhenti memandangiku seperti itu! Memohonlah cantik",

Jemari Suigetsu dengan berani meraba pipi kenyal Sasuke, menatap dalam sepasang obsidian cantik yang berkilat-kilat tersebut . Ia baru menyadari betapa pesona pemuda raven dihadapannya tersebut begitu tak terbantahkan logikanya.

Ia tersenyum miring. "Kau sangat cantik rupanya.. Akan sangat disayangkan jika aku melepaskan mu begitu saja, _**baby**_. Jadilah milikku dan nyawamu akan ku selamatkan karenanya...",

4 siku di dahi Sasuke berkedut riang. Ia sudah cukup bersabar saat ini. Dan kelakuan bocah Hiu itu benar-benar sudah membuat kepalanya seakan mendidih.

Suigetsu mulai memperluas daerah jamahannya, jemarinya mulai aktif bergerilya masuk kedalam perpotongan leher kemeja putih yang dikenakan sang raven. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sungguh tertarik padamu, _**baby**_. Kau harus — ",

BRUAK

Ucapan Suigetsu terputus, sebuah serangan telak bersarang di perutnya membuat pemuda bergigi runcing tersebut terpental jauh dan memekik menahan sakit diulu hatinya.

Naruto berdiri dengan nafas terengah. Separuh wajahnya kotor bersimbah darah miliknya. Tangannya terkepal erat, terlihat amarah yang besar tersulut dimatanya.

"Jangan kau sekali-kali menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotor mu itu, Sui! Dia milikku — ",

Naruto berseru keras. Ia menyerang pemuda Hiu tersebut dengan membabi buta. Menendang kepala Suigetsu dengan keras dan membuat hidung pemuda itu berdarah cukup parah.

Naruto sudah bersiap akan memukul pemuda laknat itu kembali tetapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh dan injakan keras bersarang tepat di lengan kirinya.

"ARRGGGHHH — ", Naruto menjerit keras, suara tulang lengannya yang perlahan patah terdengar begitu jelas. Rasa sakit dengan segera menggelayar ditubuhnya.

Onix Sasuke membulat sempurna.

Seorang pria berwajah aneh adalah pelaku penginjakan itu. Wajah pria tersebut berwarna kelabu begitu aneh terlihat tak nampak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Pria itu menyeringai dengan mengerikan.

"Jadi kau pemuda rubah yang dikatakan adikku itu...", ucap pria tersebut meremahkan. Ia menjambak rambut pirang Naruto keras. "Ternyata yang kulihat cuma bocah pirang yang lemah, sia-sia aku sampai datang kesini. **Brengsek** , membuang waktu saja", hinanya

"Kisame nii-san!", Suigetsu muncul dengan terengah, ia menutup hidungnya yang bersimbah darah dengan telapak tangannya lalu menunduk hormat kearah pria aneh tersebut.

Naruto merintih pelan, pria yang dipanggil Kisame itu masih belum juga melepaskan injakannya pada lengannya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar, rasa sakit semakin menggerogoti otaknya. Pengelihatnnya mulai mengabur lagi.. Tidak! Naruto tak bisa menyerah disini! Ia masih harus menyelamatkan Uchiha-san apapun yang terjadi.

"MINGGIRR...!", Naruto berkelit cepat, ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari injakan Kisame atas lengannya. Nafasnya memburu berat, darah segar dari kepalanya bahkan masih belum berhenti mengalir.

Kisame bersiul senang melihat bocah pirang tersebut masih bisa bergerak dengan lincah.

"Kau masih bisa bergerak rupanya.. Lumayan!", ia berkomentar sinis.

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Lukanya cukup parah, Naruto tahu ia tak akan sanggup lagi. Tetapi ia harus tetap melawan demi keselamatan Uchiha-san nya.

"MATI KAU...!", Naruto berlari menerjang, bersiap melancarkan pukulan ataupun tendangan untuk membalas. Tetapi pria bernama Kisame itu dengan gesit menghindar. Serangan Naruto meleset, ia terhuyung merasakan keseimbangannya mulai memburuk.

Kisame tergelak keras, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendapati serangan bodoh darinya. Ia mengambil pipa besi Suigetsu yang tergeletak dilantai dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Lukamu sudah parah tapi kau masih juga berani melawan huh?!", Kisame menyeringai. "Kau berani mati demi kekasih homo mu itu, sungguh ironis! Kau sungguh memalukan, **brengsek**!",

Pipa besi tersebut terayun keras, melemparkan tubuh kesakitan Naruto tergulung dilantai. Naruto terbatuk, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memegang pertunya yang terasa nyeri, death glare mematikan Naruto layangkan sebagai ancaman.

"Itu sama sekali tak memalukan kau tahu...", Naruto berucap lirih. Ia berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya meski kepayahan. "Apa yang salah jika ingin melindungi seseorang yang aku cintai?! Justru kalianlah yang memalukan! Mengikut sertakan orang yang tak bersalah dalam masalah konyol seperti ini! Kalianlah yang pecundang!",

Onix Sasuke membola mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari pemuda blonde tersebut. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, rona merah sedikit terselip dipipi pucatnya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat saat ini. Naruto benar-benar mencintainya.. Sasuke tau itu ... Hanya saja...

Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Ia kemudian bersiap meregangkan tulang-tulang bahunya. Sasuke merasa ia sudah cukup berada diposisi penonton saja, sudah saatnya...

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!", Kisame tergelak keras, perutnya terasa sakit melihat adegan mellow drama yang begitu menyakiti pengelihatannya tersebut. Bocah kuning didepannya itu terlihat begitu bodoh karena sudah mengatakan hal-hal absurd macam itu.

Ia berjalan mendekat, mengajak sang adik untuk bergabung Kisame bersiap untuk menghajar bocah kuning menyebalkan itu .

Suigetsu menyeringai penuh kemenangan, setidaknya berkat bantuan sang kakak ia tak terlalu sulit untuk menghajar musuh bebuyutannya itu. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Kemenangannya sudah didepan mata...

"Kau akan mati, Naru — ",

BRUAKKKK!

Ucapan Suigetsu yang kali ini terputus, perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar suara benturan yang begitu keras dibelakangnya. Matanya membulat sempurna manakala mendapati sang kakak -Kisame- sudah tersungkur didekat tembok dengan wajah bonyok.

"Nii-san!", ia berteriak keras. Lagi-lagi ia harus menatap ngeri manakala mengetahui siapa pelaku pemukulan tersebut.

Bibirnya menganga tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda cantik itu telah bebas dari ikatannya dan menghajar dengan telak anikinya.

"Kau...bagaimana — bisa...", tubuh Suigetsu bergetar hebat, ia menatap horor pada pemuda yang kini mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Suigetsu merangkak mundur. Entah mengapa hawa pemuda raven tersebut terasa begitu berbeda dari yang pertama. Kini dengan menatapnya saja Suigetsu merasa tercekik dan gemetaran. Hawa pebunuh menguar begitu saja dari nya.

Sasuke menatap pemuda bersurai putih itu, melayangkan death glare andalan Uchiha dengan seringai mengerikan dibibir tipisnya. Suigetsu bergidik ngeri. Keringat dingin membanjiri keningnya.

"Kau tak akan lari bukan...", tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang dalam.

Suigetsu menelan ludah berat. "Berhenti! Jangan dekati aku!", teriaknya ketakutan. Tubuhnya tak mau berhenti gemetaran.

Sasuke menyeringai kejam, ia berucap lirih namun penuh penekanan, "Aku sudah bosan mendengar bualan mu dan kakak bodoh mu itu..

Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu akibat sudah berani menyentuh aset Uchiha, bocah", dan semua berakhir dengan lolongan keras dari Suigetsu.

.

.

Naruto terduduk tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Pengelihatannya memang sudah tak bagus, namun ia jelas melihat semuanya dengan baik. Uchiha-san menghajar musuh bebuyutannya Suigetsu beserta kakaknya dengan begitu mudahnya. Naruto tak bisa mempercayai bahwasanya pria seperti Uchiha-san nya tersebut bisa berkelahi sehebat itu tadi. Jemari lembut yang biasanya lihai menata karangan bunga-bunga yang cantik itu kini berlumuran darah.

Naruto tak takut, baginya Uchiha-san tetaplah Uchiha-san ; apa pun yang terjadi. Hanya saja ia masih sedikit terkejut atas semuanya itu, melihat sisi lain dari pria tercintanya.

"Uchiha-san ...", panggilnya lirih.

Sasuke melempar pandangannya pada pemuda tan yang terduduk dilantai tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Kau tak apa dobe? Bisa berjalan..?", ia bertanya cemas. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pemuda tan tersebut berdiri.

Naruto menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati. "Arigato Uchiha-san ...",

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia membantu Naruto berjalan dengan memapahnya. Darah segar dari luka si blonde menetes mengotori kemeja putihnya, hatinya terhenyak ngilu... Secepat mungkin ia harus membawa pemuda tan tersebut kerumah sakit. Sasuke mengeluarkan smartphonenya, mengirim sebuah email pada anikinya untuk segera menjemputnya kemari. Ia tak bisa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto sudah cukup banyak kehilangan darah.

"Uchiha-san ...", lagi Naruto memanggilnya lirih.

"Hnn..", jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menatap pemuda raven di sampingnya itu bingung, ia sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berterbangan diotaknya. Ia takut menyakiti hati pria cantik itu, tetapi rasa penasaran juga begitu menyesakkan dadanya.

Sasuke menghelan nafas panjang, ia jelas tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Tentu semua akan bertanya-tanya jika berada di posisi seperti Naruto.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dobe...", Sasuke berucap pelan, ia tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto kemudian mengacak surai pirang pemuda tan tersebut lembut. "Aku janji akan menceritakannya, Tapi sekarang kita harus ke rumah sakit dulu.., aku tak mau kau semakin _**dobe**_ karena kehilang banyak darah", candanya jahil.

Naruto mem-pout kan bibirnya lucu. "Kau menyebalkan Uchiha-san, aku tidaklah sebodoh yang kau kira ne..", rajuknya kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ya setidaknya pemuda tan tersebut baik-baik saja saat ini, itu sudah cukup baginya. Sasuke lantas memapah Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar secara perlahan, berharap anikinya sudah menjemputnya diluar sana.

Tetapi baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto ambruk kelantai dengan darah bersimbah dipunggungnya. Onix Sasuke membulat sempurna, ia menatap nyalang siapa pelaku utamanya. Sementara Kisame sang dalang dari semuanya, menyeringai kejam dengan sebilah pisau berlumuran darah ditangan kirinya.

"Aku berhasil membunuh kekasih mu itu, _**brengsek**_! Kini giliran mu...",

Kisame menyerang Sasuke dengan membabi buta menggunakan pisaunya, Sasuke berkelit dengan sempurna baginya menghindar dari serangan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

Sasuke balik menyerang, ia menggunakan sejenis tehnik melumpuhkan untuk menangkis pisau Kisame dan itu berhasil. Bilah besi tajam tersebut terpental kelantai begitu saja membuat Kisame menggeram kesal.

" **BRENGSEK...!** ",

Pria berwajah aneh tersebut kembali menerjang, ia berhasil mengunci lengan Sasuke saat tengah lengah.

Beruntung, sang raven tak pernah habis akal. Ia memluntir tubuhnya dan berkelit lincah untuk melepaskan kuncian dari Kisame membuat sebagian kemeja putihnya terpaksa harus robek akibat dari tarikan yang terjadi. Tubuh setengah telanjang itu terekspos sempurna, membuat Kisame terbelalak kaget menatap tak percaya kearah punggung pemuda berwajah cantik tersebut .

Tato bergambar naga, awan merah dan uchiwa jelas terpatri agung disana, membuat setiap orang yang mengenal arti tato tersebut pastilah bergidik ngeri.

"Kau... Kau — dari... Klan U... U... Uchihaa... Tidak mungkin...", cicit Kisame gemetaran.

Sasuke menatap dalam diam, musuh yang tadinya menyerang dirinya dengan membabi buta itu kini gemetaran melihatnya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Pergi jauh dari sini sebisa yang kau mampu, jika sampai aku menemukanmu maka nyawamu berakhir saat itu juga! Lenyaplah dari hadapanku! Kau mengerti...", ancamnya sarkatis.

Ini sudah berakhir, pertarungan konyol ini sudah berakhir cukup sampai disini saja. Sekarang Sasuke harus segera menolong nyawa Naruto secepatnya. Sasuke bersimpuh, mengangkat tubuh bersimbah darah itu untuk memapahnya keluar. Tubuh Naruto mulai dingin, Sasuke tahu ia tak punya banyak waktu lagi jika tak ingin kehilangan pemuda tan tersebut.

 **DORRRR** **—**

Desingan suara tembakan mengagetkan Sasuke, didepannya sang aniki mengarahkan pistol yang baru saja ditarik pelatuknya. Sasuke menatap kebelakang, Kisame bersimbah darah dengan peluru panas bersarang di pahanya. Sepertinya pria aneh tersebut berniat menyerangnya kembali, beruntung anikinya datang tepat waktu.

"Kau baik-baik saja ototou?", tanya sang kakak cemas.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Ya, tapi kita harus bergegas sekarang. Itachi-nii, nyawa Naruto dalam bahaya",

.

.

 **ILOVETHEWAYYOULIE**

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh sang Uzumaki selain berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit yang empuk sambil sesekali menggeliat lelah. Hiburannya hanyalah chanel TV dan smart phonenya semata. Sudah 3hari Naruto habiskan waktunya untuk menginap di ruangan serba putih tersebut, saluran infusnya baru semalam dicabut. Dokter bilang kesehatannya mulai membaik, hanya cidera dilengan kirinya saja lah yang masih memerlukan perawatan lebih lanjut lagi tapi rasanya Naruto sudah begitu gatal ingin melepas gips yang membalut lengannya tersebut.

Hembusan air conditioner sedikitnya bisa membuat tidur Naruto sedikit lebih nyaman. Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji baru saja pulang setelah menengoknya. Mereka bertiga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menengok Naruto di rumah sakit setiap pulang sekolah. Sementara orang tuanya, tak usah bertanya lagi apakah Kushina sang ibu tak menjerit histeris saat tau anak semata wayangnya itu terbujur diruang inap rumah sakit karena jawabannya itu sudahlah pasti. Berhubung wanita ayu berambut merah itu tengah berada di Kyoto mengikuti perjalanan bisnis sang suami tercinta, jadilah dirinya belum bisa menengok keadaan sang putra. Naruto sudah berhasil menenangkan sang ibu agar tidak terlalu mencemaskan keadaannya itupun sedikit banyak berkat bantuan dari Uchiha-san. Ya semua itu berkat dirinya...

"Kau melamun...?",

sebuah teguran membuat Naruto terhenyak dari alam lamunannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar karena sudah hapal betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Uchiha-san kau datang ne..., apakah tokonya kau tutup cepat?", tanya Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba dengan sebuket bunga matahari ditangannya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Naruto mengamati pria cantik tersebut yang tengah asik menata bunga di vas. Iris shapirenya berbinar penuh semangat karena jujur saja hari ini Naruto begitu merindukan sosoknya.

Mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai cinta yang sesungguhnya, batin Naruto sarkatis.

Ya , Naruto sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Kebohongan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah sehari dirawat dirumah sakit, Uchiha-san nya itu menepati janjinya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan Naruto utarakan. Awalnya Naruto sempat ragu bahkan sedikit melongos tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari pernyataan Uchiha-san nya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris ke dua organisasi Yakuza dari klan Uchiha yang tersohor. Semua yang berkecimpung di dunia hitam jelas tahu betul siapa klan Uchiha itu. Mereka penguasa terbesar kerajaan bisnis hitam yang memegang hampir seluruh wilayah di Jepang bahkan sampai diluar negeri.

Naruto tak pernah menyangka jika dirinya akan berhubungan dengan orang-orang dari dunia semacam itu. Ia memang preman sekolah, tapi bukan berarti dirinya adalah anggota yakuza. Tidak! Itu tidak benar!.

Dan sekarang kenyataannya adalah...

Pria yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah seorang pewaris tahta Yakuza. Fuckin hell !

Pria cantik berkulit pucat yang sehar-harinya mengurusi beraneka bunga yang indah itu ternyata selama ini adalah Naga yang tertidur. Sasuke dengan sengaja menyembunyikan taringnya, menyimpan jubah kekuasaannya dan memilih membaur seperti rakyat biasa.

Ya, siapapun yang pernah melihat Sasuke di toko bunganya pastilah tidak akan menyangka.

Bahkan sampai detik ini pun terkadang Naruto sukar mempercayainya.

Tetapi..

Bagi Naruto...

pria cantik dihadapannya itu masihlah tetap Uchiha-san nya yang ia kenal dulu. Dan terbukanya rahasia tentang jati diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya itu tidak akan pernah merubah apapun. Justru hatinya semakin tertambat pada pria bersurai raven tersebut .

Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menyentuh pipi pemuda pucat tersebut lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha-san ", Naruto berucap dengan tulus, shapirenya memandang teduh kearah sang raven yang bersemu malu.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang, rasanya setiap perlakuan si pirang itu terhadapnya selalu dapat membuatnya bersemu malu. Dadanya begitu sesak dan panas tiap kali berada didekat

Pemuda tan tersebut.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang tadi mengusap pipinya, menggenggamnya erat kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Naruto lembut.

"Baka dobe...", wajah Sasuke merah padam, dan Naruto tertawa renyah melihatnya.

Kini Sasuke benar-benar sudah berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Kejadian-kejadian kemarin benar-benar sudah membuatnya membuka hati nya untuk si pirang. Terlebih lagi kenyataan bahwa Naruto dapat menerima dirinya seutuhnya semakin menguatkan perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Mungkin Sasuke memanglah seorang pria yang terlahir dalam keluarga penerus Yakuza.

Mungkin kedepannya akan semakin sulit untuknya menjalani hubungan sesama jenis seperti ini...

Terlebih dirinya adalah seorang pria dewasa sementara Naruto hanyalah bocah SMA berumur 17 tahun.

Mungkin ini tidak masuk akal.. Ya, bahkan dalam dunianya tak ada satu pun yang masuk akal.

Tetapi...

Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Apapun yang terjadi ia menginginkan pemuda pirang bodoh itu untuk selalu disisinya. Dan itu sudah final.

Naruto mengerjap geli saat mendapati kekasih hatinya itu tengah memandangnya dengan teduh, ia menarik tubuh ramping Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya dalam pelukan.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajah ku, Uchiha-san atau aku harus memanggil hime-sama?", goda Naruto jahil, tak lupa dengan kerlingan genit andalannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Aku bukan wanita, baka dobe! Just shut'up your mouth, jerk!", umpatnya sengit.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, baginya ucapan pedes dari bibir sang raven sudah sama halnya dengan nyanyian merdu menjelang tidur. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa untuknya. Naruto menyamankan pelukannya terhadap Sasuke, mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang raven. Menghirup dalam aroma mint tubuh langsing tersebut .

"Aku mencintaimu Uchiha-san , sangat mencintaimu..."

"Baka! Apa yang — nggghhh",

Cacian Sasuke berubah menjadi lenguhan panjang yang dalam, tubuhnya bergetar manakala pemuda pirang yang tengah memeluknya tersebut tiba-tiba menjilat cuping telinganya begitu saja; membuatnya meremang merasakan sesuatu yang seakan menyengat otaknya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis melihatnya. Setelah pemuda cantik itu akhirnya membuka hati untuknya, Naruto belajar banyak hal begitu cepat. Salah satunya adalah tempat dimana Uchiha-san begitu lemah.

"Suaramu sexy sekali Uchiha-san. Apa kau tak takut jika orang lain akan mendengarnya huh?", Naruto bertanya jahil

Sasuke memberontak dengan wajah merah padam. "Lepaskan aku dobe! Jangan bertindak bodoh", rontanya kesal, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang blonde.

Naruto seakan tak memperdulikan makian kesal dari sosok menawan dihadapannya itu, ia menarik lagi tubuh Sasuke mendekapnya dari belakang seakan takut kehilang pria yang begitu dicintainya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu Naruto tak akan melepaskannya meski ia meronta sedemikian rupa. Dengan malas, akhirnya Sasuke memberhentikan pemberontakkannya tersebut. Wajahnya memerah semerah tomat, diperlakukan seperti ini bukanlah suatu kebiasaan bagi Sasuke, terlebih yang melakukannya adalah bocah SMA berumur 17 tahun. Ini sangat memalukan sejujurnya.

Hanya saja.., pelukan Naruto kini begitu bisa membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Punggungnya yang menyentuh dada bidang tersebut terasa panas. Mungkin Naruto pun juga dapat mendengar suara detak jantung nya yang berdebar kencang saat ini.

"Uchiha-san .. Hei..",

panggilan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa dobe?", tanyanya

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kau tak mendengar ucapanku ya, Uchiha-san? Menyebalkan", rajuk Naruto manja.

Ia mendekatkan dahinya sehingga saling menempel dengan dahi Sasuke, mematri iris obsidian yang begitu menawan itu dalam shapirenya.

"Kau tahu Uchiha-san — ", Naruto berucap lirih. "Kau adalah hal terindah dari yang terindah yang pernah ku dapat. Aishiteru Uchiha-san",

Entah siapa yang memulai namun yang pasti kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu kini tengah menautkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Saling memangut mesra, bertukar saliva dan menyalurkan hasrat terdalam diantara keduanya.

Naruto menyesap lembut bibir kemerahan itu membuat sang empunya melenguh panjang. Onix dan shapire saling menatap, mematri tatapan penuh cinta yang tak pernah tersalurkan sebelumnya.

Perasaan diantara mereka adalah rahasia.. Dan kebohongan yang terjadi selama ini hanyalah bumbu pemanis dalam percintaan. Yang pasti kini mereka telah jujur pada diri mereka masing-masing. Bahwasanya cinta adalah alasan dibaliknya.

Ciuman itu pun terhenti dengan meninggalkan jejak saliva yang terlihat basah. Naruto mengusap sudut bibir Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian merengkuhnya dalam seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Hatinya begitu bahagia bisa berada begitu dekat dengan sang kekasih hatinya. Sungguh, ini adalah ending yang begitu dinanti olehnya.

Naruto berbisik lirih dengan senyum bahagia terukir diwajah tampannya. "Aku mencintaimu Uchiha-san , selalu akan begitu...",

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

.

.

.

.

 **Hueee sudah TAMAT,,!**

 **Sudah TAMAT...!**

 **Akhirnyaaaaaa...,**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, dan jangan sungkan untuk meripiu tulisan saya ini baik dari comment atau pun langsung dari akun fb pribadi saya at Misaki Yukina.**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Sankyuuuuuuu minna-san :***

 **Mo-Myo-Za**

 **Ditunggu ya bentar lagi bakal ada ff baru yang nongol loh :3 :3**


End file.
